


After Many Afters

by GuardianTruth



Category: Clannad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianTruth/pseuds/GuardianTruth
Summary: "Can I take you to a place where dreams always come true? Can I take you to a place where wishes are never wished? Can I take you to a place where there are no people? Can I take you to a world where there is hope and full of wishes? Can I?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work from Fanfiction.net. The writing style will change a lot as the chapters progress as it was updated at an inconsistent schedule so apologies for the inconsistency. Nevertheless, I hope you like this work that I have been working on. Enjoy :)

“Can I take you to a place where dreams always come true? Can I take you to a place where wishes are never wished? Can I take you to a place where there are no people? Can take you to a world where there is hope and full of wishes? Can I?”

* * *

_ Where am I?? What am I doing here??  _

“Oh, so you’re awake. It took a while, but at least you’re awake now.”

_ Now?? Who are you little girl? _

“Let’s go shall we.”

Where?

“Let’s go to a world after many afters.”

* * *

“Tomoya. Tomoya? Tomoya!!” someone pushed.

“What is it Nagisa?” I groggily replied.

“Well… you… were… sleeping and I want to wake you up.” Nagisa mumbled.

“You say it so~~shyly. Come on, have some confidence. Will you?” I advised.

“Well, Tomoya.”

“What?”

“Uhhhh…”

“Tomoya!! Are you dreaming again.”

I sighed, “So what?”

“You can’t dream in school. It is bad for your concentration,” she rebuked

“Nagisa… … … … Go to class,” I replied tiredly

“Eh~~?!? I can’t leave you if you’re going to sleep like that,” she insisted.

“Alright, I won’t sleep in class.”

“You’re lying!”

“No, I’m not.” To be honest, I was lying.

I heard someone shouting. “TOMOYA!!!!” 

“Ahh! Kyou, what are you doing here.”

“Well, look at that, a perfect love couple,” Kyou smirked.

“Kyou-san, we are not in… uhhh…” Nagisa stuttered.

“Nagisa,” Kyou said.

She replied, “Uhh, yes?” 

“Sunohara is looking for you.”

“Ah! Really??”

She went without hesitation. 

“Tomoya, come over here,” grunted Kyou

She grabbed my ear and tried to push me. “What is i… ow! That hurts. Why are grabbing on to… ow!”

“Stop complaining and follow me,” she commanded

“You’re the one grabbing me.”

“Doesn’t matter, just follow me.”

“Ok, ok. Don’t need so sassy about it. So, where are we going?”

“Classified info.”

“You don’t…” I sighed.

She stopped. What is that? I thought.

“Oh, no,” she gasped.

* * *

_ What happened? _

“Oh, so you’re awake.”

_ What happened? I want answers. Why was I here? How did I come here?Why is this place desolate? I need answers. I want answers. _

“It’s weird isn’t it? I don’t know why I’m here. Maybe you can answer this.But, you can’t talk.”

I was in shock.

She sighed and said, “But, I bet you have a lot of questions. But, even I don’t know what is going on here. All I know is that I used to live in this barren house.”

I looked around. All I saw was a table, rotten wood, a few windows, and darkness. Yet, I don’t know what the girl looks like. It’s strange. It seems that she was in hiding. But, I don’t see her no matter how I look around. 

_ I can see all of this, yet I can’t see the girl. This is strange indeed. I feel like that she is there. This is very unusual. I don’t get this anymore. I have been talking to her, right?? I can see an image of her, but… This is too confusing!! I can’t handle it. Maybe a good day of rest may help.  _

I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is it Kyou?” I asked.

She punched the wall to an inch of its life. “That Sunohara! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!! THAT TRAITOR, I NEVER KNEW I CAN TRUST HIM ONE BIT!!!!! Ugh, this is frustrating.”

“I don’t know what you said,” I said nervously.

“Okazaki, what did you do to my sister!” she yelled in anger.

_My God!! She is flaring hot! Better calm her down. Wait, why call me Tomoya then, but Okazaki now? Guess I’ll never know._ I thought “Nothing! Nothing at all! And, why were you dragging me?” I replied.

She sighed, “I guess I have no choice.”

__ _ You had a choice!  _ I thought.

“Well, I was planning for ‘us’ to shop, eat, and… Why am I telling you this?” she questioned. 

“I don’t know,” I blantly replied.

She kicked me and yelled, “Forget everything that you heard!!!”

She calmed down and said, “Idiot, why were you listening?”

_You’re telling me!_ I thought “Anyways, I have to go home.”

“Home!!?” she yelled immediately 

“Yeah, I’m busy”  _ Yeah, right, I’m not.  _ “Anyways, I’m going home.”

“You can’t!!”

“Why?”

“Uhh… … … … … …”

“If you’re not going to give me a proper explanation, I’m going.”

“Wait!!”

“Bye.” I walked away, ignoring every single shout. That was mean.

* * *

I woke up still not seeing the girl, but I felt her presence. 

_ I want to go outside  _ I thought,  _ What is it really like there? Will the sky be blue? *Sigh* Better tell her.  _

I jumped and jumped until she noticed me.

“Huh? What is wrong?”

_ She noticed me. _

“What do you want to do?”

I pointed out to the window.

“Ahh, you wanted to go outside eh?”

I nodded.

“Ok, let’s go.” 

_ Finally, I’m going outside to the real world, where there are no people, no li… _

* * *

I walked into that desolate place to that hell. Someday, I will leave this place for good. Abandoning everything. I have nothing left of this place. Only sorrow comes out of here. 

“Oh, Tomoya-kun welcome home.”

Those words… Those words just anger me. Those words… kill me. 

I sighed, “When are you going to keep living like this! When are you going to realize to your senses! Well, it’s too late now.”

I walked up to my room and stared at the mirror.

I saw my reflection of a student. A blue haired, semi-spiked hair student who is nothing but a failure in every way.

“What am I doing here. I don’t deserve to be in this place. *Sigh* This world hates me, and I hate him. Hehe, why am I even here? Why am here at this wretched place. Never mind that, school is tomorrow. What is the point of going to school? It’s not beneficial to me anyway. Damn it, why am I talking to myself? Why am I even living?”

I drifted into sleep not knowing what would happen. All I knew is that this I don’t deserve a place in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun!!” someone pushed.

"Ah! N...nnn...nn... Nagisa!!" I surprisingly said.

"What is it Tomoya-kun?” she asked

“First of all, why are you here??”

“To see you Tomoya-kun.”

“Second of all, how did you find me?” I asked

“A very kind person told me where you were,” she replied happily.

“And, who is that kind person?” I kindly asked.

“Confidential information,” she slyly said.

“What the heck?"

"Huh?? What?" I questioned. 

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ah, then let's go to school."

"I'm not going."

"What?? That is not good for you."

"So what?"

"You have to get your education." 

"I don't care about my education."

"How about your future?"

I paused for a long time.  _ What should I do?? I never thought of this. My future, what to do with it. What am I going to do? _

"Ok, I'll go,” I agreed.

"Thanks, Tomoya-kun"

_ What am I going to do? What is my future going to be like? What am I going to do with my life? Oh well, I should worry about the present.  _

"Tomoya-kun let's go,” she said.

“Let me get ready first.” 

“I’ll be waiting.”

“By the way, where’s my father?” I asked.

She was shocked. “Oh, you mean the old man. Wait! He’s your father!?” 

“Of course, you can’t tell?”

“Uhh … … … …”

“Anyways where is he?”

“He left when I got in.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I’ll get ready.”

“Ok.”

_ She is sacrificing her time for me. What a bother. I wish she is gone by now.  _

“Let’s go Tomoya-kun.”

“Ok.”  _ What is the point of school anyways. *Sigh* I better go anyways for Nagisa’s sake. _

* * *

“Yo, Okazaki.”

“Ah, Kyou, you’re here.”

“What do you mean I’m here!”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me!”

_ Ah here’s my chance!  _ “Kyou.”

“Sunohara is asking your sister out.”

“WHAT!?!?!”

“Ah, he’s there with your sister.”

“SUNOHARA, I’LL KILL YOU!!”

“Rest in peace, Sunohara.”

“What are you doing Kyou?!” Sunohara yelled.

“Sunohara, you’re mine!”

“Huh? W… w… wait what are you doing?”

“Taking you to hell.”

_ Well that ends Sunohara. See you in heaven.  _

* * *

“Okazaki, what did you do to Kyou?”

“Nothing, just asking that you were dating her sister that’s all.”

“Nothing you ask!! I almost got killed by her.”

“Oh, tell me your experiences.~~” 

“It was absolute hell.”

“I see.”

“What do you mean by I see?”

“Nothing.”

“Here we go again.”

“Oh, Sunohara, Nagisa is calling you. She’s outside in the hallways.”

“Let me call my beautiful darling then!!”

_ He’s so easy to convince.  _

“Nagisa~~~, umphh.”

“Ah, Sunohara I’ve been looking for you. The rugby club would like to have a word with you. Oh, you thanks for telling where he is.”

“Not my problem.”

“Ya, Okazaki, you told them where I was.”

“They bribed me. Sorry”  _ Rest in peace again sucker. _

“Tomoya-kun?”

“Ah, Nagisa what is it?”

“What happened?”

“Nothing, you wouldn't like it anyways.”

“Very funny, Tomoya.”

“Well, I wouldn’t tell you in first place. Now what do you want?”

“Uhh, Tomoya-kun, I have a request.”

“What is it?”

“Can… Can… Can…”

“Can what?”

“Can you help me uhhh… rebuild the drama… club?”

“What?”

“Can you help me reform the drama club?”

_ Do I have a choice? Well.. _ “Sure Nagisa, I’ll help.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”  _ It’ll give me something to do.  _

“Thank you; I never really knew what to do, so I need help.”

_ You don’t need to explain it. I already said yes.  _ “How should we get started?”

“I don’t know.”

“... … … … … … *sigh* Nagisa…”

“Yes?”

“I thought you already know what to do.”

“Uhhh… I sorta.”

“Ok, we have to get this club approved. We have to ask the Student Council in order to do that, so you do it.”

“Why?!?!”

“You’re the president right?”

“Uhhh… yeah.”

“Then you should do it.”

“But…”

“No buts. A club president must have the confidence to show herself to the crowd. Also, how are you supposed to perform in front of a crowd if you can’t even show yourself in front of a council?”

“You’re right.”

*Sigh* “Then let’s get to work.”

“How?”

“First you must practice on how you speak in public.”

“Right.”

“Let’s start now. Speak to me now.”

“Uhh….. What should I do?”

*Sigh* “How are you supposed to do speak if you can’t improvise?”

“Uhh…”

“I’m not leaving until you give that improv speech.”

*Huff Puff* “Ok.”

* * *

I was amazed. The still golden grass, the saffire blue sky, the white cotton clouds, why are they familiar?

“It’s really cool isn’t it. I wish I could be here everyday.”

_ But you’re here everyday. Why did you wish that? I should be the one wishing.. _

“You are wondering on what I’ve said right?”

I nodded my head. 

“Well you’ll be able to find out sooner or later.”

_ When? Where? How? _

*Giggle* “I wish I could tell you.”

_ About what? _

“I just wish.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Nagisa.”

“Yes, Tomoya-kun?”

*sigh* “Practice ok?”

“Okay!”

“Finished!”

* * *

“Tomoya-kun.”

“Yeah, Nagisa?”

“It’s so pretty.”

“What is?”

“The outdoors, with its beautiful sakuras and the blue roaring tides, it brings me happiness.”

“Hmm, it is pretty.”

“The sunset too, its orange glow warms my face and covers me with light.”

“You sure have imagination, Nagisa.”

“You wanna stay at my house, Tomoya-kun?”

“Wh… wh… why all of a sudden.”

“You appear to be lonely in that house. I felt sadness inside. Then I thought you will be happier inside my house. So, will you?”

“Uhhhhh.”  _ What should I do. So sudden. Maybe I do need sometime alone ,away from home.  _ “Sure Nagisa. I’ll come right away.”

“Really?! I’ll get ready.”

“Ok, see ya.”

“See you.”

* * *

“Ahh, Tomoya-kun, welcome home.”

I ignored him and walked away.I have finished packing and was about to go out the door then… 

“Tomoya, where are you going at this time?”

“To my friends.”

“Ahh, when are you returning?”

“A short time.”

“Ah… well have fun there. I will miss you.”

_ Ha you bastard no you won’t. I bet you’ll just forget about me well , farewell dad. It’s been nice knowing ya.  _

I ran as fast as I could. Running away from that bastard’s house. I hope I’m never stepping in there again. 

_ The clouds they’re red. Heh that’s pretty interesting.  _

It’s the first time I have ever seen red clouds. It was a pretty night. 

* * *

“Yo!”

“Good evening, Nagisa’s father.”

“What are you doing here. It’s closed now get out?”

“Nagisa didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

_ Nagisa you didn’t tell him? _

“Oh Okazaki-san, welcome.”

“Sanae, what do you mean welcome.”

“Oh, you didn’t hear Akio-kun, Okazaki is coming to sleep at our house.”

“What?!!?”

“What is this yelling going on?”

“Nagisa, you’re here.”  _ Finally.” _

“Okazaki-kun, welcome.”

“Heh, I knew you were coming.”

“Oioi, grandpa, you knew all along?”

“Of course, I was just messing with you. C’mon take a joke once in a while.”

_ You make those jokes a billion times. Geez you're getting annoying.. _

“Tomoya-kun, I’ll show your room please come this way.”

“Thanks Nagisa.”

* * *

“So Tomoya-kun, how do you like this so far?”

“I kinda like it.”  _ To be honest, I’m never gonna get used to this. _

“I’m glad, Tomoya-kun.”

“You guys, dinner’s ready.”

“Okay mom. Let’s go, Tomoya-kun.”

_ How are they so together. I’m a bit jealous of them. I wish my dad was like that. Never mind that lets go eat dinner. _

* * *

“Itadakimasu!!” we all said in unison.

“Yōsh, let’s get eating here.”

“Akio-kun.”

“Oh, Sanae-chan?”

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Ahhh!! I completely forgot!!”

“You better do it then.”

_ What a complete idiot he is. _

“Mom?”

“Yes Nagisa?”

“I’m in the school drama school!”

“Really? I’m so proud of you. I’m looking forward to it.”

“And, Tomoya-kun is helping me.”

“Okazaki-sa, please help my daughter.”

“Okay, Nagisa’s mom.”

‘“Thank you.”

“Yo, boy, you better help my daughter.”

“Why would I ever do that to you anyways?”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, grandpa.”

“Say that one more time.”

“.... … … … …”

“Fine you won’t say anything then. What an impolite child.”

_ You’re the one impolite here.  _

“Gochisosama deshita!!”

“Okay, Okazaki-san, the bath is ready with hot water. You can go in if you want to.”

“I’m fine. I’ll go to my room then.”

* * *

_ What should I do? I don’t know how to handle this. This will take a while to get used to. At least this is better than that house. I can just sleep. *sigh* I can go there maybe I will. I can just leave a note. _


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? TOMOYA-KUN!!!!!!!!” _

_ “Ahh! Nagisa what are you doing.” _

_ “It’s morning Tomoya-kun.” _

_ Huh? I thought I went to Sunohara's place. Did I fall asleep while writing the note? Was I even writing the note? If I was, then I should be sleeping at the desk, not in a bed. What is this mess? _

_ “Tomoya-kun, what’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing Nagisa, nothing at all.” _

_ “Oh… … … Ok then.” _

_ *Sigh* what’s happening to me? _

_ “Tomoya-kun, let's go to a park together.” _

_ “Ok.” _

_ “But…” _

_ “But what?” _

_ “It’s nothing.” _

_ “Oh, then let’s go.” _

_ “Right.” _

_ “Nagisa?” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “What about your parents?” _

_ “They went somewhere. I don’t know where though.” _

_ “Is it ok for you to go out alone?” _

_ “Well, I have you, right?” _

_ “Yeah, right.” _

_ “Then let's go.” _

_ “Right!” _

__

* * *

_ I was starting to remember things. I was confused. _

_ I had a past life? I thought, I was human? What is going on here? Am I a reincarnation of a human soul? If I am just a regular newborn soul, then why am I having these memories? _

_ I started to go outside again, and felt the girl right next to me. I saw, again, the golden grass whistling to the purple sunset. _

_ I felt like I have seen this before. When did I see this? _

_ “The sunset is very pretty. What do you think of the sunset?” the girl asked. _

_ The sunset was pretty. Wait, where have I heard this before? Ugh, this is so frustrating! Why am I remembering things that I shouldn’t be remembering. _

_ “Oh, I didn’t name you. What should I name you?” _

_ That is a interesting question. Who am I? _

_ “I’ll name you Ki Kusa. Eh, Kusa-kun, that’s a great name.” _

_ Ki Kusa? Interesting name indeed. Either way, I have a name now. _

_ “Kusa-kun, it’s getting cold lets go inside.” _

_ It has been cold lately. I don’t know why. Is winter coming that fast? Either way, I need to know who I am, why am I here, and how. What to do. Am I going to stay here forever? _

__

* * *

_ "Uh, Tomoya-kun." _

_ "What is it Nagisa?" _

_ "Tomoya-kun, where are we going?" _

_ "You forgot already?" _

_ "I'm sorry. I am really nervous." _

_ "About what?" _

_ "The open house." _

_ "What open house!?" _

_ "Don't we have an open house tomorrow?" _

_ "What open house? Tomorrow?" _

_ "Yeah, do we?" _

_ "No, we don't." _

_ "What?!" _

_ "It's next month." _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "*Sigh* Anyways we’re here.” _

_ “Ah! We are.” _

_ “Is it pretty? The lake, it’s sparkling.” _

_ “I know, it is pretty.” It is a sight indeed. _

__

* * *

_ I keep remembering those times. I was at a park. I was alone. I didn’t see anyone. I saw the sparkling lake. I was amazed. It was a while ago isn’t it. Well, I hope so anyway. But, it seemed so recent. Wait, was I alone? I felt someone with me. Was that my imagination? Ugh, I can’t think properly. Wait, I remember the sakuras waving across the breeze. What else? What else can I remember? I give up. It’s night anyway. I’m sleeping. _

* * *

_ “Wow! The sunset look!” _

_ “It is a pretty sunset indeed.” _

_ “The sunset makes everything so calm and soothing. Whenever I look at the sunset, I see myself reflected in the sky. I had a dream.” _

_ “A dream?” _

_ “Yes, it was a good dream.” _

_ “I bet it was.” _

_ “But, it felt like a nightmare..” _

_ “What was that dream?” _

_ “It started with me waking up. I woke up in an island in a middle of a lake. It was foggy, and I was surprised and ran. I was scared. Then, I felt sand. I was happy I could find a beach, but it was so foggy that I couldn’t see anything. I couldn’t see the ocean, the sun nothing. But, the sand and the water was warm. Curious, I tried to swim, but…” _

_ “But?” _

_ “I couldn’t. I couldn’t swim.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “The fog was blocking me from the ocean. I couldn’t get there. I was scared and lonely. I wanted to cry. Then, I saw another girl on the island. Then, she came up to me and said, ‘Come lets go together’ _

_ ‘Where?’ I replied. _

_ ‘To a world where there would be no dreams like this, to a world where you won’t be lonely.’ _

_ Then I took her hand and that’s where I woke up.” _

__

* * *

_ I woke up still sleepy. I still can’t see the girl. Why am I having these memories? Tell me. Somebody please tell me. _


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the sparkling lake. It was indeed beautiful. I could never take my eyes off of it. 

“Ah! I lost track of time. It is getting dark now Tomoya. Should we go home?” Nagisa asked.

“Heh” I chuckled, “sure why not.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

We went. But, something was different in Nagisa’s face. I couldn’t tell. She looked toward me and stopped. I stopped along with her.

“Hey,” Nagisa whispered, “Do you think the Drama club will be revived?”

I turned to her and replied, “Of course, I think so.”

“Do you believe it?” she smiled.

“Yeah, I believe it. Do you?”

“Of course, I’ll always believe.”

She leaned in my shoulder and slept. She was about to fall until I caught her before she hit the ground.

_ Oh well,  _ I thought,  _ Guess I need to carry her home then.  _

She looked so peaceful resting. I was, somehow, happy for her. 

_ Heh, I wonder what could she be dreaming about?  _

I thought of all the possibilities while walking through the bright night sky. I gazed at the bright full moon, wondering what could Nagisa be dreaming about.

* * *

_ It was early dawn when I woke up. The sky was still in its bright blend of purple, blue,and black, and in the mix between the colors, lies the bright full moon. I looked at the white moon setting as a bright orange ball of light rose. It was pretty. I was amazed as the two skies clash and as the two great bodies of the sky collided. But, as the orange ball of light arose, I was taken to a lake. It was glittering and its horizon was bowing toward the big orange ball of light. Again, I was amazed. And, I saw a couple. They were happy. They were looking at that same orange light. I wish I was happy like that. Then, I was surrounded by pitch blackness all around me. Then, I was covered in the blackness.  _

* * *

I’ve been walking for almost thirty minutes and I was still not even close to Nagisa’s house. 

“Aw crap, my arms, they are getting numb,” I sighed, “I should run then.”

I did run. It was exhausting. But as I ran, there was a sudden power outage near where I am standing.

_ Probably a temporary outage,  _ I thought _ , It’ll go away soon.  _

I continued running, but as I ran, I looked up and it was like a new world was right in front of me. The pitch blackness from the power outage summoned a whole new world upon the cool night sky. I was amazed. 

_ The sky was really this amazing?  _ I wondered. I saw the stars just multiplied on its own and blinking towards me. I saw the moon even brighter than before. The sky turned from a mix of purple and black to a multitude of colors, red, white, yellow, blue you name it.

_ Wow, just one power outage could make a whole difference in the sky! Why didn’t I realize it. Heh, now I see what Nagisa is talking about. How did she see this? She was in the city the whole time, wasn’t she?  _

I stopped to soak in more of the wondrous sky until the power was on lights turned on at each light post. The sky turned from its magnificent colors and brightness to its original dull and boring shades. As I looked down, I could barely see her shop, lit and quiet as usual. I got tired from running and walked the whole way through. As I walked, I begin to see and hear things like I never sensed before. I heard the crickets chirping their melodic melody. I saw the large cliffs and the oceans that touch it. By the time I was about to wonder about the things I sense, I was already in front of her shop. I knocked.

* * *

_ I woke up, and I already saw the sun up on the sky reflecting my cold face. Then I felt the girl’s presence. She didn’t say anything. I think she is staring into the sun. I just don’t know. I can’t tell.  _ _  
_ _ I can’t see her. Why? Why can’t I see her?This is bothering me. Please someone, if anyone, please help. _

* * *

“Oh, Okazaki!” Nagisa’s father shouted, “what are you doing here, so late?”

“What you never expected me to be here this late?” I questioned.

“Nope, I thought you would be here later.”

_ That snark, I thought _

“So, how was the ‘trip’ Okazaki-kun?” Nagisa’ mother gently spoke.

“Oh, it was pretty good,” I replied.

I realized by then I was carrying Nagisa. Nagisa’s mother came up to her and said, “Oh, it looks like Nagisa has gone asleep, Akio. What should we do?”

“Hey, hey,” stated Nagisa’s father.

“What?” I replied. 

“Why … are … you … carrying … my … DAUGHTER!!” he exclaimed.

“Can’t you see that she fell asleep!!” I shouted back.

“Let’s not talk about this issue now guys, “ Nagisa’s mom gently interrupted, “ Okazaki, why not put her upstairs first? Then, you could have your ‘talk’”

I sighed and went upstairs and put her down. And then, Nagisa’s father came up to me and said that we should talk together.

_ Already! I thought, I have only been in your house for a day!! What do you want with me? _

Anyways despite my thinking, we both went on top of the roof and chatted.

“Hey,” Nagisa’s father said, “Thank you for carrying Nagisa back home.”

“No problem,” I replied.

“Heh, you see, Nagisa had a physical … … well disability per se…”

“What do you mean?”

“Nagisa had an illness that almost killed her when she is young. And, because of that weakness, she has been held back from school a lot of times. So, she doesn’t have many friends to talk to. Thank you for being with her.”

“No problem, we just met, and this happened. Anyways, Furu…”

“Call me Akio or dad from now on.”

“Eh? Why should…”

“You’re staying here for a while right?” 

“Yea…”

“Then you become our family then.”

“Wha…”

“Not whats, buts, or ands, you’re a part of the family now.”

“Uhhhh, thank y…”

“No problem.”

“CAN YOU STOP WITH THE INTERRUPTIONS!! IT’S GETTING ANNOYING!!” I shouted.

“Oops, habit of mine, you just have to get used to it,” he replied.

_ There is no way I’m going to get used to that,  _ I thought. 

“Well fix it,” I said.”

“Heh, not a chance,” he replied. 

Then we began arguing over pointless stuff after that. Then Nagisa’s mom interrupted us saying, “It’s late; you shouldn’t be shouting guys.”

“Ok,” we both replied.”

“Alright, tea is ready.”

Akio and I both came down and went to the living room for tea. Then as we came down, Nagisa was at the living room wide awake.

“Hello Okazaki-kun,” she said with a smile, “oh dad you were with him?”

“Of course I was, my dear Nagisa,” Akio replied.

Time passed as the family and I sat down and drank tea. By the time it was over, it was eleven o’clock by then. 

“Oh look at the time!” Nagisa’ mom exclaimed, “tomorrow is school right? You should go to sleep Nagisa.”

“Alright,” Nagisa said. Then she went up.

“You should get ready to go to sleep, Okazaki-kun.” Nagisa’s mom said.

“Right,” I replied, “thank you for making me stay at your place.”

“No problem,” she replied, “and call me mom from now on, ok?”

I gave no argument and gave the ok sign.

I went up and took a shower at their bathroom. 

_ I wonder what Nagisa meant when she said her dream,  _ I thought while showering. 

I finished washing up and was about to get some clothes from my bag in the living room, when Nagisa’s mom went up behind me and said, “How was the bath?”

I was completely embarrassed. I covered myself with the towel I used to dry myself.

_ Why did she have to come now!!?  _ I thought,  _ does she have any respect for a man’s privacy?? _

“Uhhh, it was great,” I hesitantly said. 

“Oh good,” she replied, “now tell me if you’re done wearing your clothes. I’ll guide you to the guest room.”

She turned her back around and went into the kitchen probably baking tomorrow’s batch.

_ Man, do I have to get used to that?  _ I thought,  _ I guess so. But still, she should have warned me. _

I finished dressing up, and notified Nagisa’s mom, and then she lead me to the guest room. The guest room was already set up, floor bed and a mini-desk. 

“How is it?” Nagisa’s mom asked.

“Oh, it is actually pretty good looking,” I replied.   
“I’m glad. Ok, good night Okazaki-kun.”

“Good night,” I replied.

She turned off the lights, closed the door and went out. I heard footsteps coming toward here. Then the door slightly opened. I heard, “Good night” and the door suddenly closed. I smiled and went to sleep still wondering what Nagisa’s dream meant.

* * *

_ I seem to be getting more of these supposed flashbacks now. It was sunset again. I felt the warm summer breeze blowing to my face. I sensed the girl again. She was sitting right next to me. Then, I saw golden lights shine out of the desolate plains flowing up toward the warm sky. She sighed and said, “Have you ever wondered what these golden lights are?” _

_ I have wondered about everything. Why am I here? Why can’t I see the girl? Why are we alone? Is the girl real or my imagination? Is this world my imagination?  _

_ “Well,” the girl said, “I don’t know what these lights mean, but I know one thing for sure. They are my hope that there are still might be some people out there in the world. And, I have to find it before this winter starts.” _

_ Why? I pondered. _

_ “You might be asking why. But, I can’t tell yet. Not yet.” the girl stated. _

_ Then we watched the lights float to the sky as the warm rays of the sun slowly diminished into dark sky. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the current upload. So if you can comment on this chapter onwards since the previous chapters were written years before this.

I unexpectedly woke up. It was 5 A.M. at a Sunday. I didn’t know what I was doing, waking up so early. It wasn’t even a school day. It was raining no thunder, no lightning, just rain. I looked to the window and saw nothing but car lights and the drops of water attached to the window, each one of them moving so freely. I got up and started going to my bedroom door. Then, I went outside of my room and into the hall and went down to the bakery. As I walk across the hallway to the bakery, I heard nothing but silence… … … and a few snores. I chuckled a bit after I heard the snoring. I didn’t know why I chuckled, maybe it was because it was funny in general or I find it funny, how the snore broke through the silence of the halls. Anyways, as soon as I reached the bakery, I still continued moving, and as soon as I reached the door, I stopped. I turned back and stared at the bakery. 

_ Why did I come here?  _ I thought,  _ Was I about to go outside? _

I didn’t know why I was about to head out. I guess only God knows. Despite of the situation, I head outside, and I was met with a heavy pile of water on my shoulders.

_ Dang, I thought the rain was heavy but not this heavy. _

Still for some other reason, I take a step. And, each step I take the rain keeps getting heavier and heavier and heavier. 

_ Why am I still doing this?  _

I kept walking on until I reached sight of the lake. I looked toward to the lake. Once a beautiful lake now turned into a murky gray sludge waste. I heard the waves crashing into the smooth granite beach. As I stared at the lake’s bleak and dark horizon, the rain slowly began to lighten until I see a speck of light in front of me. I took a step and stared at the lake. I took another step and stared at the lake. I looked up and saw the clouds diminishing and the heavens opening. Light began to scatter at every part of the city. As it scatters, the warm rays touch my damp and cold clothes. I, again, look at the lakes one last time. The reflected rays trapped my eyes in whiteness, and after a few seconds, it cleared. The lake glistened a bright rainbow as the sun gently hit the crystal blue waters. I was again amazed by its beauty. The gray lifeless lake was reborn into an animated lake waiting for adventure. My eyes were trapped looking at the lake.

“It is a beautiful lake indeed,” I said to myself. 

I then turned and head back toward the bakery.

* * *

**_“It is not time yet my friend.I cannot tell you yet, no not yet. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry my friend”_ **

_ How much longer will it be like this? I thought as I stared into the black void, how much longer will I be in this void. _

_ I looked out the window. I saw the moon shining its white presence on the white grass. I walked to the window and climbed out of it. I landed on the tall grass and looked up. It was moon smiling its rocky lips at me along with the stars that danced and twinkled in the black void. I looked down and walked across the white field. _

**_“Forgive me my friend. I must leave you. But would you be happy about it? There’s no going back. Will I tell it to you? Will I tell you soon? Please, if there is a god out there, don’t call me to you soon. Please, I can’t leave yet.”_ **

_ I continue to walk across the tall grass. I couldn't see anything except grass, yet I continue walking, hoping to find some answers. I look up again and saw nothing but the white moon and the dancing stars. I felt a crisp chilling wind blowing across my face. The grass suddenly began to grow and cover me. I was again surrounded by darkness. _

**_“Please god, extend my time here. There is only a few months until winter.”_ **


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning Tomoya-kun," Nagisa greeted as I entered the door.

"Ah, good morning to you too," I greeted.

It was 7 in the morning.

_I was out for 2 hours felt a lot shorter than I_ thought.

"What do you want to eat for breakfast?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "make what you want".

"Alright, then I'll prepare miso soup for you then," she winked as she happily went up the stairs.

"Oi kid, what were you doing outside so early?" asked pops as he was coming down the stairs.

"I really don't know," I answered back, "I just woke up and wanted to be outside I guess."

"Huh, you guess, don't know? Well a man has to be sure! Now, let me say it again, what were you doing outside so early?"

"Uhh, I was outside taking a stroll and… and sightseeing," I said nervously.

"That's the spirit! Now help me with the bakery!"

"Eh, but the store doesn't open til nine! Wait it's the weekend. Why would I be helping you now?"

"Tch, so close."

"What do you mean by so close?"

"Alright guys," interrupted Sanae, "sorry to bother your conversation but breakfast is almost ready!"

"Yoshai! Time to eat Nagisa's cooking!" pops yelled as he was sprinting upstairs.

_Are you serious,_ I thought.

"Tomoya-kun, you should head upstairs."

"Uh, right,"

As I headed upstairs, I already see the table filled with good smelling food and already see pops sitting there with his body excited.

_Is he really that excited with food?_ I thought to myself.

"Oi boy, sit down!" yelled pops.

"Ok, ok, I'll sit," I complied.

Nagisa walked over to the table with the last bit of side

"Wa~~~ , this food looks so delicious! As expected of my daughter!" pops stated in awe.

"Dad…uh… eh… I… uh… thanks, hehe"

"Alright, guys let's eat shall we" Sanae smiled.

"YEAH! We should listen to her!" shouted pops.

_You sound drunk but… nevermind_ I thought.

"itadakimasu~!" we all said in unison.

I took a few bites off of the food.

"Mmmm, it's really good" I complimented.

"As expected from my daughter!" pops remarked.

"Thanks guys," Nagisa mumbled.

"Now, while we are having this breakfast, I have a quiz for ya'll!" shouted pops out of the blue.

"Wow, a quiz I wondered what it's going to be like," Nagisa murmured to Sanae.

"Now question 1! What will we do today? Choice A: YaKyu (Baseball)! Choice B: Yakiniku (Grilled meat)! Choice C: Yakima (A city in Washington, USA)! Choice D: Yak (the animal)!

_What are with these puns?_

There was tense silence in the air.

"I think it's choice C, Yakima!" answered Nagisa out of nowhere.

"Well, I think it's choice D, Yak!"

_Oi oi it's obviously…._

"Deng! You're both wrong! It's choice B!" corrected pops.

"Ah, we are grilling meat today?" asked Nagisa.

"Yeah we are! Are you happy?"

"Yeah, we haven't eaten grilled meat in a while."

"And, this kid is going to help me, right?" he said threatenly.

"No," I answered blankly.

"Yosh! Then you're going to help me!" he sprung.

"Oi, pops, I said no!" I replied back.

"It don't matter!" he said sarcastically, "all men respond to a challenge"

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought to myself.

"Let's get started now!" he shouted.

"It's seven-thirty in the morning. What do we have to do in order to prepare for this!?" I retaliated.

"Lots and lots of stuff!"

_Like what?_ I thought.

"Aki~~, do you want me to invite the neighbors along too?" asked Sanae kindly.

"Sure! Invite everyone!" he yelled.

"Alright, I'll make sure that all of my friends come along," said Nagisa excitedly.

"That's the spirit, my daughter!" cheered pops.

"Yosh, let's go shall we?" he pressured.

"Uhhhh, yeah," I hesitated.

"Have a nice trip," said Sanae calmly.

"Have a nice trip," Nagisa followed up.

"Chiao!"

Sanae and Nagisa waved to us as we left the bakery.

_Oh man this is going to be a fun trip,_ I thought sarcastically.

We were walking somewhere along the road by the lake; the atmosphere was silently tense.

"Oi," I asked, "where are we going?"

"I don't know," he replied, "It all depends on you."

"Why me!" I yelled.

"Well, I really don't know too. Hahaha, looks like I was a bit rash," he said boyishly.

I sighed, "Well you made your decision. So, where do you want to go?"

"Well, let's first go to the convenience store. We need more coal, and we need to buy the meat."

"Alright let's go to the convenience store then. Did you bring any money?"

"Of course I did! What do you think I am, stupid?"

_In a way you are,_ I thought to myself.

"Yosh! This is going to be exciting, let's go," he jogged.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically as I jogged along with him.


End file.
